


For a Good Cause

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bachelor Auction, Community: watsons_woes, F/M, Gen, It's For a Case, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:51:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4586748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John shot a nervous glance through the crack in the curtains, "Why me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For a Good Cause

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) July Writing Prompt #31: [Putting on a Show.](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1431507.html)

John shot a nervous glance through the crack in the curtains, "Why me?"

"I have to watch the audience for our serial killer, and you fit the victim profile," said Sherlock, adjusting John's tie in a way that seemed to make it more rumpled.

John slapped Sherlock's hands away with a frown. "But the rest of the victims were short, meek, inoffensive blond men."

"Yes?" Sherlock gave John's tie a final tweak, knocking it askew slightly. "You're short and blond and most idiots who don't know you assume you are the rest if you let them. Can you slouch more than you usually do?"

"I- what?"

The production assistant glanced at John and pointed at the stage. "You're on."

"I don't slouch!"

Sherlock smiled and gave John an encouraging shove.

John didn't quite stumble as he took the stage. The Master of Ceremonies gestured expansively toward him. "And next up on the docket for the Charity Bachelor Auction is _Doctor_ John Watson!"

From the shadowy figures beyond the stage lights came a wave of mostly feminine hooting and whistling. John couldn't see anyone's face, but the sound was palpable. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Sherlock slip into the shadows to better see the crowd John couldn't see, so he could locate the serial killer.

John blinked in the stage lighting, feeling suddenly exposed as the auctioneer began extolling his virtues. _One of the people sitting out there, right now, looking at me, wants to see me bleed._

_The rest though, they might not mind seeing me for dinner and a movie. Majority wins._

Smiling, John raised his hand and ducked his head before strutting across the stage, exuding as much meek and inoffensive charm as he could summon.

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
